spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
'SpongeBob SquarePants '''is the title character of the series ''SpongeBob SquarePants as well as a young sponge living in the fictional underwater town of Bikini Bottom. He was designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, and he is voiced by Tom Kenny.. SpongeBob SquarePants is very immature and clueless, and his laugh is often annoying to those around him. He can be over-dramatic, especially when it comes to fry cooking, but he is very good natured. SpongeBob is also extremely clueless and gullible like his friend, Patrick Star that he usually get tricked easily by Mr. Krabs, Squidward and anyone else that is clear to use him or want to hurt him, SpongeBob is never shown to bear a grudge to anyone. Spongebob also has shown a enormous talent in many things like karate techniques, jellyfishing, bubble blowing and being a frycook. SpongeBob hailed from an important family in Bikini Bottom. His ancestor, SpongeBuck SquarePants, defeated the evil Dead Eye Plankton in Dead Eye Gulch, a small western-themed village, which later became a big city named Bikini Bottom under SpongeBuck's leadership. His young relative in Tiny Sponge Adventures is SpongeBoy SquarePants. He is married to SpongeSue SquarePants. Gallery Comic_1.jpg Baby-Spongebob.jpg|The Quickster (SARAH66N)|link=Sponges Vlcsnap-31706.jpg Hiding.jpg|SpongeBob hiding in the jellyfish hive SpongeBob.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants LEGO SPONGEBOB 1.jpg|SpongeBob in Lego Spongebob: The Series bob hm.jpg|Spongebob as the Hall Monitor 200px-SpongeBob DVD - Bikini Bottom Adventures.jpg Prehistoryadventureslogo.jpg Spongebob.jpg Tina SquarePants.jpg Awkmovie.jpg Supersponge.jpg Spongusamongus.jpg Mon4.JPG Crying.jpg Spongebob as a Hall.jpg|SpongeBob appearing as the Hall Monitor Spongeas Squarepants.png|SpongeBob as Phineas (aka Spongeas) Spongebobballoon.jpg Spongebobmad.jpg|Spongebob on MAD SpongeBob_SquarePants Simpsons.jpg|Spongebob on The Simpsons SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!.png Blue SpongeBob 2.jpg|BlueBob Green SpongeBob.jpg|GreenBob Red SpongeBob.jpg|RedBob Pink SpongeBob.jpg|PinkBob Magically - 3.png Magically - 2.png Magically - 1.png Spongebob jumping.jpg Patrick-star-spongebob.jpg 87.jpg Sponge for the Year .jpg Spong Spong Spong!.jpg Spongebob.svg Spongusamongus.jpg SPONGEBOB AND SPONGEBOB.jpg Pooster.png Welcome to Bikini Bottom.PNG|A drawing I made with my graphics tablet. 87.jpg SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!.png SpongeBob 2.jpg|A shot from the intro Spongebob nopants.png|SpongeBob No Pants SpongeBob-SquarePants-p70.jpg|SpongeBob Spongebob!!!.png|SpongeBob!!!! IMG0005.jpg|Plush Spongebob Spongebob!!!.png Spyro&Spongebob.jpg|Spongebob and Spyro in a picture. 101774828.jpg 634F22137C773BE3E55A2E35F02ACCBB.png spongem.png|CGI SpongeBob verder.jpeg Underc.jpg|SpongeBob hammering Wiki .png|SpongeBob's face Cleanupimage.JPG|SpongeBob moping SM.jpg your not my best friebdjpeg.jpeg 120427-171322.jpg|Drawing made on paper.|link=Welcome to Jellyfish Fields old grandma.jpg UpSpongebob.jpg 1 season.jpg 3 season.jpg n90.jpeg Babs.jpg 4 7 season.jpg 8 season present.jpg Snapshot 2 (4-28-2012 12-15 PM).png|SpongeBob as a hotel employee 20105_NpAdvHover.jpg|Jellyfisher SpongeBob Rying.jpg|SpongeBob crying F1 spongebob square.jpg House spongebob square.jpg Seahorse spongebob square.jpg Nakid spongebob Frozensbwp.jpg I will be back by koroe.jpg SpongeBob loves everything!.jpg spongebob running.jpg Ready for a Challenge.jpg Fry Cook Extraveganza!.jpg Sweet Sponge.jpg Daring Sponge.jpg SBC.png|Crocodile Spongebob (Middle) in Spongebob Crocodiles! Spongebob 2016.jpg|SpongeBob in 2016 ... Quotes: *"Is it Wipeout Canada or sir?" *"I'm ready!" *"Fish paste!" *"Holy barnacles!" *"Hoppin' clams!" *"Tartar sauce!" *"*laughs*" *"Oh, hey'a Squidward" Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Sponges Category:Welcome to Sea Paradise! Transcripts Category:SpongeStar FilmPants Characters Category:Has Named Twin Category:Sandy Adventures Characters Category:Awkward, Octopus characters Category:Squid Vs. Squid Characters Category:Squid Vs. Squid Category:Main Characters in SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Category:Spongebob GlobalPants Category:Sponge Genius Category:Spongebob Category:SpongeStar FilmPants Characters Category:The SpongeBob Show Category:The SpongeBob Show Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Characters Category:Spyro and Spongebob Category:voters Category:Males Category:1986 births Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:protagonist Category:Spongebob Category:Spongebob Fan Wiki